Bella Notte
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Ser especial pode ser ruim. Brittany e Kurt sabem disso muito bem. MS de Duets


Título:Bella Notte  
Autora:Naylas2  
Classificação:G  
Categoria:MS de "Duets"  
Capítulos:one-shot  
Completa?[X] Sim  
Advertências:Spoiler para esse episódio.  
ResumoSer especial pode ser ruim. Brittany e Kurt sabem disso muito bem.

Bella Notte  
_"Algumas vezes, quando você é diferente, quando você é especial, você tem que aprender a fazer as coisas sozinho."_

Kurt inspecionou o cartão que lhe fora entregue pela líder de torcida com estranheza. Tinha um grande coração pintado de rosa e diversas estrelas desenhadas com canetas de cores fortes e cheias de glitter estavam dispersas por todos os cantos do papel. Era tanta poluição visual que quase chegava a ser tão danoso quanto o novo "Speed Racer" - mas o Matthew Fox fazia o filme totalmente valer o risco.  
Porém, o que lhe era mais surreal nesse cartão feito a mão era o "Você não é especial. Pelo menos não para mim." escrito bem no meio e sublinhado três vezes, cada linha com uma cor diferente. Ele levantou os olhos relutante para encontrar a loira com um largo e esperançoso sorriso no rosto. Como ele deveria responder a isso?  
Sorriu de volta.  
- Obrigado, Britt. Isso foi... interessante. - Para dizer o mínimo, pensou, mas não se atreveu a adicionar, com medo de magoar os sentimentos da moça. Mas o fato de saber que as intenções foram boas, não tornava as palavras menos verdadeiras ou menos dolorosas.  
Como todas as maravilhosas roupas de marca, a carapuça serviu perfeitamente.  
Brittany continuava olhando-o com uma certa expectativa, o que só servia para aumentar a irritação que crescia no jovem soprano. O que ela queria? Kurt tentou manter a boca fechada mas antes mesmo que ele percebesse...  
- E o que você quer, Britt? Que eu a cubra de louros?  
Ela pareceu considerar a proposta por alguns minutos.  
- Eu prefiro morenos mas não seria uma má idéia. Sam - Bateu uma palma do nada ao lembrar-se do colega. - não é uma má idéia.  
De novo, ela não precisava lembrá-lo disso.  
- É. - Kurt tentou rir. - Então... - Olhou para o teto, procurando por alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que pudesse falar para livrar-se da líder de torcida. - O ensaio já acabou. Eu deveria voltar pra casa.  
- Eu gosto de você, Kurt. - A afirmação foi tão repentina que ele chegou a tremer. A súbita imagem da loira debruçando-se sobre ele, o cabelo caindo em seu rosto voltou a mente e "Seus lábios têm gosto de cereja." voltou para assombrá-lo.  
Talvez ele realmente, realmente devesse sair dali.  
- Britt, você se lembra porque nós terminamos, não é?  
- Suas roupas são legais. - Ela o ignorou completamente. - Elas são diferentes e coloridas e... brilhantes que me deixam com vontade de... tocar. - Olhou para ele. - Posso tocar?  
Então... Kurt podia imaginar um velho gordo japonês - provavelmente o mesmo que tinha fantasias sexuais com mulheres usando roupas ao estilo Rachel Berry - repetindo as mesmas palavras e um arrepio percorreu-lhe sua espinha. Ele provavelmente já teria chegado no do outro lado do mundo, de tanto que correria para longe se não fosse Brittany parada a sua frente. Ela provavelmente não se dera conta do outro significado que suas palavras tinham.  
- E você conhece tantas palavras bonitas... - Ela continuava divagando, sem se dar conta de que ainda não recebera uma resposta a sua pergunta. - Você é quase como a Rachel, só que de você eu posso realmente gostar... Porque você agora é um cheerio e é popular. - Sorriu satisfeita. - E eu gosto de ouvir a sua voz. _It's like an angel signhing..._- Começou a balançar a cabeça no ritmo de "Like a prayer" e a assobiar o resto da música, completamente se esquecendo do que estava falando.  
- Hã, Britt, eu... Obrigado. - Kurt tentou chamar-lhe a atenção novamente. - Isso significa muito pra mim. Você é... uma grande amiga.  
E incrivelmente, era verdade.  
- Então não acredite quando te disserem que você é especial, porque você não é. - Ela completou, parecendo determinada.  
E o momento foi arruinado.  
- Me desculpe ter que te perguntar... Mas isso está me matando, então, lá vai: Ser especial não é bom? - Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.  
Por um instante, ela pareceu que ia chorar.  
- Oh, me desculpe, Britt, você não precisa responder, apenas... -Balançou a mão na frente do rosto da garota para dissuadí-la da idéia. - esqueça que eu perguntei, ok?  
- Sempre me diziam que eu era especial... Desde pequena e... As pessoas me olhavam meio estranho e... Não queriam ficar perto de mim... Isso é... Ruim. - Lágrimas começaram a se formar nos olhos azuis dela.  
- Não, não, não. - Kurt, finalmente percebendo o que ela quis dizer, tentou acalmá-la e puxando-a pelo braço, fez menção para que ela se sentasse ao lado dele. - Tudo bem, Britt.  
- E você disse que quando se é especial, tem que se acostumar a fazer as coisas sozinho... Eu não quero ficar sozinha.  
Kurt xingou-se mentalmente.  
- Eu só queria ir no Breadsticks.  
- Huh? - Ele ficou confuso com a mudança radical de assunto.  
- Mas o Artie está chateado comigo. Santana também. Eu tinha treinado o jeito como empurrar a almôndega com o nariz como em "a dama e o vagabundo".  
Kurt respirou fundo. Ele ouviu sobre o que aconteceu entre ela e Artie, aliás, Santana fez questão de que todos ouvissem o que aconteceu entre eles mas mesmo entendendo o porquê do amigo ter ficado tão chateado, ele sentia pena da garota a seu lado.  
Não, não pena. Pena é a última coisa que ela precisava. Pena era a última coisa que ELE precisava. Mas que aparentemente, era só o que recebiam.  
- Eu sinto muito, Britt. - Fitou o cartão de maneira triste. - Mas eu sou especial também. Quando eu tinha seis anos eu pintei minhas unhas de rosa com o esmalte da minha mãe...  
- Eu adoro rosa. - Veio o comentário aleatório.  
- Mas infelizmente, nem todo mundo gosta. Ou melhor, todo mundo odiou. Todo mundo na minha escola passou a me olhar estranho, inclusive os professores... E a partir desse dia... as coisas só desandaram.  
- Desandar é andar pra trás... Como... O Michael Jackson?  
- As coisa só ficaram piores. - Kurt se corrigiu. - Sabe... até hoje as pessoas me olham estranho... Elas não se preocupam comigo só com as minhas prováveis "vítimas" - Tentou rir e fez aspas com as mãos.  
- Quem você matou? - Brittany perguntou assustada. - Quem você machucou?  
- Ninguém. - Kurt murmurou, entre os dentes. - O pior é que eu não machuquei ninguém.  
Brittany estava prestes a abrir a boca para retorquir quando o moreno a interrompeu.  
- Mas isso não é necessariamente uma coisa ruim.  
- O quê?  
- Nós sermos especiais. Pelo menos, nós temos um ao outro. - Ele sorriu para a loira e se levantou. - Então não precisamos mais fazer as coisas sozinhos. Podemos ir ao Breadsticks! Hoje! - Riu ao perceber que estava realmente se empolgando tanto quando a garota. - O que você me diz?  
Brittany não disse nada, apenas levantou-se e num rápido movimento, abraçou-lhe bem forte. Kurt, tendo sido pego completamente de surpresa, ficou sem reação por alguns minutos. Não que ele não estivesse acostumado a abraçar pessoas, ele só não estava acostumado a abraçar pessoas enquanto estivesse vestindo seu colete do Marc Jacobs porque amassava fácil.  
Mas dessa vez ele podia abrir uma exceção.  
- Você cheira bem.  
Ele riu. Claro que cheirava.  
- Posso te beijar?  
Hora de acabar com o abraço.  
- Acho melhor não, Britt. - Ele tentou rir enquanto a empurrava de leve. - Sou gay, você se lembra?  
- Você não é divertido.  
- Eu vou fazer você pedir desculpas por essa afirmação. - Ele a avisou e, pegando na mão dela, guiou-a para fora da sala do coral.  
XXX  
E ela pediu desculpas durante o jantar onde ele, apesar de ter se recusado a empurrar a almôndega com o nariz para ela, começou a cantar "Bella Notte" e outros clássicos da Disney que ela amava tanto.  
Acabou sendo realmente uma bela noite.  
FIM  
N/A:Então, eu tava hoje de manhã lendo as fics maravilhosas da YourfairyGodmother no e ela tem umas kurtannys que são de matar !

E me veio essa vontade desesperada de escrever uma kurtanny mas eu não tinha plot Aí o eduardo me deu um sobre o episódio "duets" e eu sabia que queria usar o que o kurt fala antes de apresentar "Le jazz hot" *fangirl* e as palavras foram se formando e a fic foi se escrevendo sozinha e... aaaah, eu saí do plot Edu, me desculpa T_T


End file.
